Undeveloped projects
Morbius In 2000, Marvel Entertainment entered into a joint venture agreement with Artisan Entertainment to turn at least 15 Marvel superhero franchises into live-action films, television series, direct-to-video films and internet projects. These franchises included an adaptation of MorbiusMarvel Signs Deal with Artisan for 15 Franchises. Longshot In 2000, Marvel Entertainment entered into a joint venture agreement with Artisan Entertainment to turn at least 15 Marvel superhero franchises into live-action films, television series, direct-to-video films and internet projects. These franchises included an adaptation of Longshot. Mort the Dead Teenager In 2000, Marvel Entertainment entered into a joint venture agreement with Artisan Entertainment to turn at least 15 Marvel superhero franchises into live-action films, television series, direct-to-video films and internet projects. These franchises included an adaptation of Mort the Dead Teenager. Kabuki David Mack and 20th Century Fox started development on an animated film based on Kabuki with Mack acting as writer, co-producer, visual designer, and creative consultant in 1999. In 2001, the film was tranfered the film to a live-action division of Fox. An actress was approached for the title role of Kabuki, however the film was never produced.David Mack talks 'Kabuki' movie Prime In 2003, Marvel released an earnings report listing a Prime film as "to be determined". Marvel Movies: The Next Wave Werewolf by Night In 2004, Robert Nelson Jacobs was hired by Crystal Sky to write an adaptation of Werewolf by NightWerewolf by Night to Shoot Soon. The film was due to begin filming in 2005Werewolf by Night Movie Update, but no further developments took place. The Sub-Mariner In 2004, David Self was hired by Universal Pictures to write a film adaptation of NamorNAMOR MOVIE UPDATE. Chris Columbus was hired to direct the projectSub-Mariner Gets Harry Potter Director, which was slated for a 2007 releaseSub-Mariner Film to Debut in 2007. However, Columbus pulled out of the project in 2005Man Overboard! Columbus Bails on Sub-Mariner and the film was delayed. In 2006, Jonathan Mostow was hired to direct the projectNamor Movie Gets Terminator 3 Director and was still developing the film in 2009Namor The Sub-Mariner Movie Still In the Works. Deathlok In 2004, a film based on Deathok was in development at Paramount Pictures and seeking a director.Spider provider grows new legs Paramount hired Lee Tamahori as director and Stu Zicherman and Raven Metzner, however Zicherman and Raven Metzner were soon replaced by David Self.Road to Perdition Scribe to Re-Write Deathlok. Soon after this, Tamahori was replaced by Paul McGuigan as director.McGuigan Confirmed to Direct Deathlok? Killraven In 2005, Sony Pictures announced plans to develop Killraven into a feature film. Sony entered into talks with Robert Schenkkan to write the script. However, no further developments have been announced to date.[http://au.movies.ign.com/articles/597/597612p1.html Here Comes Killraven] The Hands of Shang-Chi in 2001, Stephen Norrington announced that he had agreed to direct a film based on The Hands of Shang-Chi: Master of Kung Fu. Norrington described the film as "a real honest-to-goodness martial arts film, rather than a film that simply has martial arts in it". In 2004, it was announced that Ang Lee had been brought on as producer. In 2005, it was announced that Stan Lee had agreed to executive produce the film for DreamWorks, with Yuen Woo-ping directing from a Bruce McKenna screenplay.Ang Lee's Shang-Chi movie is back In 2005, Avi Arad stated that he thought that a PG-13 adaptation was possible.Future Shocks: What's Ahead For Avi Arad and his Marvel empire? In 2006, Ang Lee confirmed his and Yuen's continued involvement with the project. However, no further developments have been announced to date. Cloak and Dagger A live-action film based on Cloak and Dagger was being developed by Marvel in 2006. However, no further developments have been announced to date.Marvel Studios' Upcoming Slate Hawkeye A live-action film based on the character of Hawkeye was being developed by Marvel in 2006. However, no further developments have been announced to date. Power Pack In 2000, Marvel Entertainment entered into a joint venture agreement with Artisan Entertainment to turn at least 15 Marvel superhero franchises into live-action films, television series, direct-to-video films and internet projects. These franchises included an adaptation of Power Pack. A live-action film based on Power Pack was being developed by Marvel in 2006. However, no further developments have been announced to date. Gargoyle A live-action film based on Gargoyle was being developed by Marvel in 2006. However, no further developments have been announced to date. Taskmaster Joe Carnahan signed on to direct an adaptation of Taskmaster in 2008. Carnahan said that the film would "literally build this character's origin" and that it would "commence with the events following Taskmaster's severe beat down at the hands of Moon Knight".Marvel's Taskmaster Has Wrangled Joe Carnahan. Cable In 2009, Marvel assembled a group of screenwriters to write film scripts for lesser-known characters including Cable.Marvel's hiring writers Nighthawk In 2009, Marvel assembled a group of screenwriters to write film scripts for lesser-known characters including Nighthawk. Vision In 2009, Marvel assembled a group of screenwriters to write film scripts for lesser-known characters including Vision. Guardians of the Galaxy In 2009, Avi Arad mentioned Guardians of the Galaxy as a prime movie propertyMarvel Movie News Alien Legion In 2009, Carl Potts confirmed that a film adaptation of Alien Legion had been optioned and the script was in its third rewrite. Derek Haas revealed that he and writing partner Michael Brandt had been reworking the Alien Legion script for Jerry Bruckheimer and Disney.[http://www.usatoday.com/life/comics/2009-11-16-alien-legion-st_N.htm Alien Legion prepares for blast-off] Ka-Zar In 2010, Marvel Studios started taking meetings with writers and directors to work on small scale movies based on some of their third tier characters including Ka-ZarEXCLUSIVE: MARVEL'S EXCITING SMALL MOVIE PLANS. Incognito In 2010, 20th Century Fox acquired screen rights to Incognito. Robert Schenkkan was brought on to write the screenplay. David Engel, Peter Chernin and Chernin Entertainment were brought on to produce the film.Fox Goes 'Incognito' For New Twist On Superhero Genre Alpha Flight In 2010, Vincenzo Natali expressed interest in directing a adaptation of Alpha Flight.[http://splashpage.mtv.com/2010/05/17/splice-director-alpha-flight-movie/ Splice Director Adds Alpha Flight To List Of Superhero Movies He's Dying To Make] The Runaways In 2008, Marvel Studios began developing a script based the comic series Runaways with Brian K. Vaughan writing and Kevin Feige producing.Project 'Runaways' in works at Marvel In April 2010 director Peter Sollett emerged as the front runner to direct the movie.Marvel's Runaways tries picking up a director In May 2010, British screenwriter Drew Pearce was reported to be writing the film for Marvel Studios.Drew Pearce to Write the Runaways Script In July 2010, it was reported that filming would begin in March - July 2011.Runaways To Begin Filming in March 2011 On August 5, 2010, casting for the film began.Casting Begins For Marvel’s Runaways Actress Keke Palmer wasapproached for a role in the film.Runaways Wants Keke Palmer? Lucas Cruikshank also auditioned for a role in the film.Could Lucas Cruikshank Be One Of Marvel’s Runaways? The Inhumans In 2011, Marvel Studios began developing a film adaptation of The Inhumans.Marvel Is Bringing THE INHUMANS To The Big Screen ''Ghost Rider 3'' Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance writers and directors Mark Neveldine and Brian Taylor said that they would make a third film if Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance was a success. Mark Neveldine & Brian Taylor Say There're Already Talks About A 'Ghost Rider 3'; Still Consider Crank 3D Other films *''Excalibur'' See Also *Portal:Movies in Production *Portal:Cancelled Movies *Undeveloped Blade projects *Undeveloped Marvel Cinematic Universe projects *Undeveloped X-Men projects References Category:Development